Summer Heat
by Zebvlun
Summary: Seriously, the summer heat has gotten into them...


It has been a habit for Sasagawa Ryohei to jog out of the Vongola headquarters by nightfall. Such an activity helps someone sleep well at nights. His sister, though accustomed to this, still worries for him and would make him promise to stay outside for only up to one hour; especially now that she is married to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his own boss.

It has been a habit for Hibari Kyoya to walk arund the Vongola headquarters by nightfall. Now, he treats this headquarters like how he used to treat Namimori Middle High School ten years ago. His manner compels him to make sure everything was at its own proper place wherever he stayed. As he strode along a corridor, he noticed the open door of a room.

"Stupid sun guardian," Hibari thought. "He won't really change over the years."

Hibari approached the room. As he held the doorknob and began to close the door, something inside the room caught his attention. He set the closing of the door for later and entered the room. Upon the table, just an inch north of Ryohei's old boxing gloves, was a picture frame. A man and a woman were in that picture. They are lovers; this picture might have been taken during one of their dates. The man in the picture was Sasagawa Ryohei. He picked it up and looked into it, or rather, stared at it. There was a build-up of pain inside him. Hibari could not understand the pain, or where it was coming from, or how it even began. Most of all, this is the very first time he had ever felt that kind of pain. His hands unconsciously trembled as he held the picture frame and the time unnoticeably ticked away as he glared at it.

Almost half an hour later, reality seemed to close upon him once more as his ever-strained ears detected footsteps. Hibari Kyoya put the picture frame down upon the table, trying his best to position it exactly on the very same place where he picked it up.

Sasagawa Ryohei entered the room, locking the door behind him, maybe out of habit. He walked into his room, humming a tune to himself. Looking up, he unintentionally looked straight into Hibari's eyes but the latter looked eventually away.

"Oh, Hibari!" he greeted the cloud guardian.

Hibari nodded in return. "I'm just checking if things are alright in the headquarters." He said, trying to speak with monotone.

"Everything's extremely right in here." Ryohei said, chuckling.

"Except for the open door a while ago." Hibari replied.

"Well, haha, yeah." Ryohei said.

"Ok, I must be going now. Good night." Hibari said and his feet prepared to go.

Ryohei smiled rather darkly and within a finger's flick, he was standing behind Hibari, holding his shoulders. "No, you're not leaving yet." He whispered seductively.

Before Hibari could even utter a word, Ryohei had undone his obi and was kissing his neck. Somewhat, deep inside, he liked the sensation; he _longed_ for that sensation. He would not, could not and should not resist. He turned around, facing Ryohei and totally removing his kimono, leaving himself naked. He held Ryohei's face and kissed him.

While they kissed, Ryohei slowly and gently pushed Hibari upon the bed.

Hibari undid Ryohei's jacket with longing. His hands pleasurably traced Ryohei's sinewy torso. He looked into Ryohei's face and caught the latter's eyes gazing lovingly at him. Ryohei's steel-gray eyes seemed to grind against his own steel-coated heart.

Ryohei smiled sweetly. He kissed Hibari's neck; his lips gently brushing on Hibari's soft skin and his breath warmly caressing it.

Hibari took a deep breath, his chest rose and fell. He felt so good. He wrapped himself on Ryohei's body; his hands hugged his neck and his legs upon the lower torso.

Ryohei's hands passionately played with Hibari's nipples.

Hibari moaned.

Ryohei moved to Hibari's nipples and licked it, down to his member and sucked it.

"Ooooohhh." Hibari sensually moaned.

Ryohei raised Hibari's legs and licked his ass then fingered it.

Hibari was whimpering and his cheeks were blazing.

Ryohei stopped fingering Hibari after a while and undid his own pants. He held his member and teasingly touched Hibari's hole with it.

"Ooohh. Please do it. Please!" Hibari was tempted.

Ryohei obediently inserted himself into Hibari as deep as he could. He groaned as he did so, Hibari sure was tight.

"Mmmmmhhh…" Hibari moaned. The insertion caused a very pleasing pain. His hands clasped Ryohei's hands which supported the latter's body as he arched over his partner.

Ryohei started doing it in and out.

The feeling was overwhelming and the sensation was so intense for both of them. Ryohei was large and he did it very good. Beads of perspiration began to drip from their bodies as Ryohei did it faster. Hibari's moaning and whimpering later turned into screaming and shouting, the pain had rather became a little too much. Ryohei was whimpering too, now, he was getting extremely wild.

"Haaahh. Ryohei. Mmmh. Please, oh, please stop!" Hibari began to beg as the pain became overbearing. His hands let go of Ryohei's arms and grasped the bedcover.

"Hahahaha!" Ryohei menacingly laughed. He was wilder, harder and the pleasure of the activity seemed to get him out of his senses.

"Hooooohhh. Please! Aahhh. Stop it, please!" Hibari pleaded. His tears rolled down from his eyes. It was already too painful.

The sun guardian had that dark look on his face. He was extremely heated up. Ryohei licked his lips and did it faster instead.

"Nooo! Please stop! Ooohh. It hurts!" Hibari screamed.

Ryohei bent down and covered Hibari's mouth with his hand and licked Hibari's tears.

Hibari was sobbing. It was already excruciating. He could only squeal as Ryohei's hand covered his mouth. Tears were falling like rain from his eyes. His hands held the bedcover very tight that it started to rip.

Ryohei embraced Hibari tightly. Then he came. The extreme exhaustion fell upon him. He finally stopped, let go of Hibari and laid on his back beside him. "I'm sorry." He murmured between his heavy breathing.

Hibari was still sobbing. He was too tired to move a muscle. He just laid there; tired, weak, hurt and crying beside Ryohei.

"I'm sorry. I'm extremely sorry." Ryohei whispered as he took the weeping Hibari into his arms. "I'm extremely sorry." He repeated, brushing Hibari's hair and kissing his sweating forehead.

Hibari, also exhausted, stopped crying and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and eventually fell in to a deep slumber.

Ryohei kissed Hibari's lips, apologized once more, and slept.

Seriously, the summer hat has gotten into them.


End file.
